Harry potter goes to Hoggard
by Roseopal Angel
Summary: What happens when Harry&crew goes to a Muggle high school? Find out in here!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter goes to Hoggard  
  
Disclaimer: For one, I do not own the Harry Potter Characters ,they belong to J.K. Rowling. Another, Hoggard High school is located in Wilmington, North Carolina on Shipyard Blvd. That school is owned by Mr. John T. Hoggard ,who is now dead. Wilmington International Airport is owned by the city of Wilmington. As for my friends and fellow classmates ,it's themselves ,I'm just using them ( On with the story !  
  
It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts , and Harry ,Ron , and Hermione were Gryffindor Prefects. Usually each house had two prefects ,but this was an exception. As though Lord Voldemort's return meant anything to those three ,or the entire school for that matter ,upon the day back ,Professor McGonagall called the three of them to come to her office.  
  
"What could be the matter?" Harry asked, "Could it be that one of us may not be prefects?"  
  
"No,I don't think so ,Harry , because there is Malfoy," Hermione replied. To their great dislike, they came in onto which there was just them , Malfoy, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you four on a mission that will require the wizard techniques of your kind. Now that Lord Voldemort has returned ,likely to get some power , we must release the power of the five elements hidden in North America." Announced McGonagall.  
  
"The five elements are Fire, Water, Air, Earth , and the strongest , Love/Spirit . They are needed to bring the pearl crystal , which can kill immortality , no matter how strong the person who has it is. In order to obtain that, we are sending you four to go search for it" Snape declared. All four dropped their mouths.  
  
"But what about Quidditch ,Professor-  
  
"Do we have to take exams-  
  
"Do our parents know about this-  
  
"Why us , Professor-  
  
At this, Dumbledore hushed them ,and spoke.  
  
"Now ,now children, I did this all for a reason . I told your guardian in charge about this ,and they willingly agreed. It would get you away from this part of the world at this time ,while training your skills as a wizard. Let me explain the rest. I have located the general place of where the five elements are at. A school in a small town in North Carolina called Hoggard High. You are to enroll as freshmen exchanges ,there is a spell upon you that tells you what Muggles there are learning. Though ,there is 1 simple ,yet hard rule , you cannot show your magic in public . The reason for is that ..well,let's just say it would not be safe. Act like normal Muggles ,except from Britain . Good luck, I trust you," At this, Dumbledore handed the four of them 4 tickets and some documents along with green pieces of paper. They boarded back onto the train and went to Muggle London to get a plane out of Britain to Wilmington, North Carolina.  
  
When the plane landed at the Wilmington International Airport , Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco all boarded out of the plane ,gasping for air.  
  
"Never-again-will-I-take-one-of-those!" exclaimed Draco. Ron agreed. Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I know that .we usually don't get along ,but we've got to stick together or else we'll get off course, and you don't want that to happen do you?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Hey , look ,there is the sign saying Hoggard high school!" Harry pointed out, "Let's go" As the four of them rushed over there to get into a cab leading them to the school, they observed that the Muggles over here seemed so.. different. They wore all sorts of clothes and spoke in a strange accent saying words like "Yall" and "Yeah" and other words not usually used in Britain.  
  
When they arrived at Hoggard ,a woman in a blue skirt and plaid top turned to Harry ,Ron ,Hermione ,and Draco ,and said, "Come this way" Keeping up with the lady ,they walked into a room that said "Geometry 1" On the door and took the back seats. The lady was now talking to the teacher outside of them room. Everyone turned around to see the four wizards..  
  
"So," A boy said," What's your name?"And there were a bunch of giggles  
  
I'll continue on Monday , hopefully. 


	2. The meeting

Harry Potter goes to Hoggard  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hoggard. As for these people in the class, I am just using them!!!  
  
The boy had reddish hair like Ron's and darker freckles. He was wearing a red shirt and slacks . Oddly enough, his eyes were greenish blue.  
  
(( A/N Carolyn,take a guess)) .  
  
"Harry Potter from Britain. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Harry said clearly, and there were a lot of snorts everywhere and covered up laughs and mad whispers everywhere.  
  
"Weasley??? What kind of name is that??? Did you family like weasels or something?" Another guy said ,he had light brown hair ,almost looking silver. Ron was getting red around the ears.  
  
"No, we do NOT!" He fumed. Draco whispered in his ear, "Well,looks like I'm not the only one who finds your name odd" But at this, the light brown hair guy turned to him .  
  
"And what's your name ,or are you too embarrassed to tell?" He said,with a haughty laugh, a group of people around him were laughing also. Draco grew pink now.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy, thankyouverymuch , don't judge the same way you would judge them," He snarled ,throwing looks at Harry, Ron, and Hermione ,as if to say 'Na,Na, I'm going to rule this school' but the response he got was worse than imagined.  
  
"Draco??? What kind of name is that? Better than Weasley ,but still…you British people have such odd names…." A guy with darker hair, and darker freckles. He was sitting next to the light-brown haired guy. Both of them had smug looks on their faces. He wrote something on a piece of paper ,and then passed it along to only the guys in the room. Harry and Ron raised eyebrows.  
  
"What do you think they are doing?" Harry asked, his voice low, for once, he wasn't noticed for his scar, and that was extremely odd.  
  
"I dunno, but they seem to be excluding us," Ron responded in the same tone. Hermione looked at the both of them.  
  
"They're passing notes ,you guys, and of course they are not going to include you,more likely they are about you ,but don't let that get in the way of your mission." Hermione whispered. At this, a girl from afar , had now had the piece of paper that was passed around, and looked up with an annoyed look.  
  
"Honestly, you guys, stop picking on the new kids!!! They're not that bad, probably, you all got some problems ,trying to beat them after school, if you think you're going to get away with it, you are wrong," This girl had black hair barely touching her shoulders, with a rather large built body ,her skin was of a light-brownish tone,and she wore glasses. She seemed to have Hermione's know-it-all look. The girl beside her took the paper and began to crumble it up. This girl had dirty blonde hair past her shoulders, a smaller figure ,and had skin of like everyone else.  
  
"But Cassy…why did have to do that? Now they know what we were going to do.." The light brown hair guy said. The black girl shook her head.  
  
"NO ,Skyler, and yes, I mean it, it's just not fair ,besides, they are supposed to feel 'at home' , this is the south…southern hospitality,right?" Cassy replied, then turned to her friend, "Go ahead, Carolyn, throw it in the trash…." And all was quiet. The four wizards looked at each other.  
  
"Do you ever have that feeling???"Hermione said. They all nodded.  
  
Short,yes,but they go into pov….R&R! 


	3. Harry's first point of view

Harry's point of view  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again..no,I don't own HP characters,and I'm just using my "friends"  
  
Ok, so maybe the first day wasn't so good, we got lost many times at Hoggard ,and we had to ask for directions. Finds out that some of the classmates are in the same classes that we are, but majority of the time, we are on our own. It feels like first year, all over again. There are what seem to be equalivent to seventh years looming in the hallway,staring at us, giving us those looks like, "Don't come over here ,freshman ,or I'll kill you," Not if I can help it, Muggle. I dunno what is worse, The Dursleys or those Americans.  
  
Lunch is quite horrible here also, I've never heard of such things back home in Britain. Such things as "green beans" "Tacos" "Nachos" ,and most extraordinarily, "Pizza" . We don't have long to eat, and we can sit where ever we choose to sit, which I don't understand. Hermione explained it all to us,though. She said that in public schools in America didn't live at the school they were attending to, they just stay there for 7 hours in the day. Like I knew that! None of us except for her. Know it all bitch. But I guessed we all need her somehow ,some way..  
  
I found out the guys in our Geometry 1 class ,their names. The red- haired one was Nathan, the Hedwig-like one was named Skyler, and brown freckles was Teddy. Those are some odd American names!!! There were some others also,but they weren't as weird as those three. If they thought our names were weird, I'd say their names are weirder!  
  
The classes here are boring , with no meaning to it. I think that we should've studied Muggles studies instead of Divination …because we certainly need it here! We have these little metal cubbyholes called lockers , and there is a lock built inside of it. I've walked through the halls….and I see them everywhere! And they have these pictures of people they like in there..but the pictures don't move..but then they are Muggles. It's so easy to forget..I have to keep my wand in the locker at all times..except for school inspection. Hermione said that a lot has happened in America ,and that they have to be on the lookout for disaster or whatever may happen. Don't they know that Lord Voldemort has risen again? More powerful than ever? Apparently, not.  
  
The others are getting along well, least of all, Draco. He doesn't seem so much happy about being teased about his name. But then, it seems like in America, they don't normally name their kids after constellations. Ron seems to be getting along fine , nobody really knowing he is poor or anything. He has SUCH a low self-esteem, I swear.  
  
Am I starting to sound like an American? No, I can't , I mustn't , I have to keep my focus on this mission. Anyways-  
  
Hermione is doing perfect ,as usual..as she thinks most like a Muggle. Though ,I wish Cho was here ,I wish everyone was here..even Professor Snape. I wonder if we got a new Defense against Dark Arts teacher, who knows???  
  
So much has happened these past few days at Hoggard, will we really do our mission?  
  
Ok,R&R ,next,Draco!!!! 


	4. Draco's point of view

Draco's point of view  
  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: Are you forgetting something that Anonymous Person?? We are in America!!! And schools in Britain are waayyyyy different from American schools ,take hint usually in the school Harry went to ,they didn't have lockers either they had cubbyholes or they didn't change classes at all. So there :P Thank you to my loyal fans ,though!!  
  
God, if I thought Hogwarts in Britain was bad,this is completely worse. Ok,take English class for example ,the teacher stepped out of the room,and this big kid like Crabbe and Goyle but not as ugly started to tease me on my name.  
  
'Draco – the dra-ag-gone!!!! Can you breathe fire? Or is it too cold in Britain?' He taunted at me, I had my wand in my pocket, about to draw it out, when a blonde girl stood up.  
  
'Kevin, go fuck yourself!!! Or rather your girlfriend!!! Your mother is better!!" She cried. I looked at her with awe in my eyes. This Muggle girl was absolutely cool. I can't believe she did that. A girl next to her whispered, 'Good job,Carolyn girl!!' and patted her on the back. I was apt to thank her for saving me. But somehow another I couldn't get up the courage (or pride) to say it. Harry pulled me aside from the hall and talked to me.  
  
'What do you think you're doing??? Trying to get us in trouble or something??" He said to me, worry in his eyes.. "You could've given away our identities..a lot of things could happen..don't do it again."  
  
"Ok,ok I'll remember, jeez, Harry ,get off me!" I pushed him and went to a different class as he. Thank god.  
  
The food here is totally horrible!!! It's like Hogwarts on a bad day, except worse!! It is poorly made, it's very foreign to me, and it tastes absolutely disgusting. Also, we have to scrounge around and find ourselves a table, they don't reserve tables here like they did at home. Oh, how homesick I am.  
  
As for the little mission we are on, I think I found one of them , which is of course, the blonde girl who saved me. She has such a fiery temper ,and seems to have some sort of magical power. But she hangs around a lot of other girls, and I can't seem to talk to her alone. Am I falling in love? I thought Pansy was ok ,but this girl I seem so… affectionate , in total awe of her. Oh how I wish to talk to her so badly.  
  
Is this American? Or a way of growing up? How I wish father didn't say yes to this.  
  
Sending letters by Owl post has become such a tiring thing to do. Because we live an ocean away from home, it takes forever to send a letter and get it back. Hermione said something about currents and wind pressure and stuff. Stupid Mudblood, but I keep on wondering what we would do without her…Oh no, now I've begun to like Mudbloods , am I losing my purity???  
  
Or is it time for me to learn about other types of people besides myself? Is that the reason why Dumbledore chose me? Not only to keep me from being a DE , but to learn about American wizards?  
  
Red, white and blue…go Hoggard, go me, and how I'll survive this year with Muggles and no magic..the only thing that lightens me is that blonde girl.  
  
Ron is next, haha, Carolyn ,thought you would get away by saying something? Guess who's in love…….. 


End file.
